villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Federal Investigation Bureau
The Federal Investigation Bureau (also known as the FIB) is a law enforcement agency and an enemy faction in the Grand Theft Auto Series. They serve as major antagonists in both Grand Theft Auto IV: The Complete Edition (including GTA IV, TLAD and TBOGT) and Grand Theft Auto Online. However, they appear with a larger role as one of the two secondary groups of antagonists and the collective eleventh antagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. The FIB are truly related to the FBI (Federal Bureau Investigation). It has numerous corrupt members. The FIB plays a major role in the game's story line. Its known members are Steve Haines, Andreas Sanchez and Dave Norton. Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Phillips who gives out attacks on IAA (International Affairs Agency) whom the FIB has huge rivalry. According to Steve Haines, the FIB has jumped from coast to coast and spends more time in the Midwestern United States tracking down criminals than local tornado spotters tracking down twisters. Mission Appearances GTA IV *'Flatline': Niko discovers that Anthony Corrado, one of Jimmy Pegorino's bodyguards, is actually an undercover agent working for the FIB and LCPD, and finds out that Anthony is currently in the Westdyke Memorial Hospital due to a heart attack after being threatened by a phone call, but survived and plans to testify against them. Niko goes to the hospital, and silences Anthony by unplugging his life support machine before escaping the hospital. *'To Live and Die in Alderney': Niko and Phil Bell arrive at an abandoned mansion where Phil's nephew Frank Gallo opens a garage where 2 black cars loaded with heroin await, but FIB agents arrive, resulting in a chase throughout Alderney and a shootout with them, before eventually escaping and parting ways near a pizza restaurant. The Lost and Damned *'Bad Cop Drop': Johnny and Jim Fitzgerald, outraged that a pair of corrupt FIB agents attempted to blackmail them after stealing 4 bikes from the Angels of Death, lure the corrupt agents to a hideout in Acter Industrial Park, then ambush them and their reinforcements with several Lost MC members stationed there. *'Politics': Johnny uses a rocket launcher to blow up a helicopter carrying Arthur Stubbs at Francis International Airport on orders from Thomas "Tom" Stubbs III, then escapes. *'Marta Full of Grace': Johnny goes to Francis International Airport and rescues a Puerto Rican woman named Marta from FIB agents by killing all of them, then takes her back to Elizabeta Torres' apartment. *'When the Blue Chips are Down': Johnny frees a CEO friend of Thomas "Tom" Stubbs III by killing several FIB agents and undoing her handcuffs, then drives her to a helicopter on top of the Booth Tunnel. The Ballad of Gay Tony *'Going Deep': Luis helps Ray Bulgarin and his bodyguard Timur eliminate a crooked NOOSE team consisting of several FIB agents by blowing up a Landstalker SUV in a parking garage and killing all team members who arrive, then escape. GTA V *'The Bureau Raid': Michael and Franklin, with the help of hired heist crew members, retrieve incriminating evidence against Steve Haines by either blowing up the FIB Headquarters building, disguising themselves as firemen, stealing the hard drive, rappelling down and escaping in a fire truck, (Covert Approach) or flying over the FIB Headquarters building, infiltrating by parachute, hacking the computer system on site, stealing the hard drive, rappelling down and escaping in a van or ambulance (Roof Approach). *'The Wrap Up': A massive 3-way shooting erupts at Kortz Center between the FIB, IAA (International Affairs Agency), and Merryweather Security, forcing Michael and FIB agent Dave Norton to fight their way out, with support from Trevor. *'The Third Way': Michael, Franklin, Trevor, and their associate Lamar Davis lure the FIB and Merryweather to a foundry, tricking them into believing the stolen gold metal is there, only to take out everyone who arrives there (Deathwish Ending only). Gallery Agents FIBagents.jpg FIB-bomb.png FIB-Coat.png FIB-Jacket.png FIB-Vest.png Vehicles Annihilator-GTAIV.png|FIB Annihilator FIBCar.png|FIB Bravado FIBBuffalo.png|FIB Buffalo FIBGranger.png|FIB Granger Buzzard Attack Chopper.png|FIB Helicopter Weapons AK-47-GTA4.png|AK 47 AssaultSMG.png|Assault SMG AutomaticShotgun-TBOGT.png|Automatic Shotgun Body Armor.png|Body Armor CarbineRifle-GTA4.png|Carbine Rifle Pistol-GTA4.png|Pistol PumpActionShotgun.png|Pump Action Shotgun MP5-GTA4.png|SMG Navigation Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Organizations Category:Fictionalized Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoists Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Terrorists Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:On & Off Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Spy Category:Murderer